Seraphiel
Seraphiel is one of the highest ranks of all Angel and protector of Metatron and Michael, knowing he severe the highest ranks of all Angels at all time. He's also protect his Omni-Kings from any threat, knowing he's above all angels and Harmony, that Seraphiel is however a bodyguard to Lord Seraphim - the highest ranks of all. And he is the second betrayal who join Lucifer himself. Seraphial is a supporting protagonist/antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: He wear a golden and white armour with long bleechcloth when it was text in ancient text said "Hop'a neerthim ser'pham toe ouim" from what it mean "All obey to Seraphim as one" and yet he wore a mask that conceal his face that no one know what he's look underneath his golden mask with celestial star at the middle of his mask and yet he's holding a great swords called Cailburn, one of the greatest and most powerful sword, knowing he will severe the Omni-king - Metatron and Michael. Seraphiel was very patient Angel, knowing he severe to all Angels, yet he taught all angels and Harmony god about being patient. Seraphiel did taught one of the Harmony God Cassa about wielding a wield, knowing Cassa is the only Harmony God who use a weapon. Seraphiel did however against in the Chaos War to protect Metatron and Michael, during his protection. As the war going on when Seraphiel have somehow betray them when his body is now transform and mutation into a creature who call by the name Daemon or better yet Satan or Abaddon the destroyer. That he is only one who can transformation and the second betrayal who agree to Lord Lucifer. Powers and Abilities As an Angel, Seraphiel is one of the most powerful gods in existence. Seraphiel is said to be the third highest-ranking angel in existence and is thus superior to most angels and gods with the exception of the Harmony Gods and the Omni-Kings. Seraphiel's power is stated to be nearly comparable to the likes of the Grand Priest of the 1st Mutliverse and as such holds superior power over some of the Harmony Gods. His power level is about 136,300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Seraphiel is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Shukumei can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Seraphiel can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Seraphiel is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Shukumei. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like that of Horus and Vigil, Seraphiel possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Seraphiel can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Seraphiel is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Seraphiel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Seraphiel's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Seraphiel. Seraphiel raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Requiem of Destruction - Serpahiel creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformation Ultra Instinct Seraphiel achieved this form, after being taught the form by Michael and Metatron. Seraphiel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 681,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Michael and Seraphiel: He trust lord Michael knowing he will risk his life to protect the highest ranks of all angels. Metatron and Seraphiel: The same like Michael. Lucifer and Seraphiel: Two of them did fought against them, knowing Lucifer is stronger than Seraphiel when he made a deal when he use his Wise Manipulation to join him so that he will use it against his master as part of his rebellion matter - yet Seraphiel is now another Followers. Until Seraphiel get the message that he will join him to his greatest general and the first and second of the Seven Sins. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Characters